Guang Hong Ji
Guang-Hong Ji '(Chinese: 季光虹 Japanese: ジ・グァンホン ''Ji Guanghong) is a Chinese figure skater featured in Yuri!!! on Ice. Background Like Yuri Plisetsky, Guang-Hong is also making his senior debut this season. Guang-Hong received bronze for his debut in Skate America. Appearance Guang-Hong is a short and slender young man with brown hair and eyes. He has faint freckles and is sometimes seen with a slight flush. Personality He is initially seen as shy and innocent, as shown when he expressed discomfort at Viktor's stripping, but his free-skate program revealed a more "intense" aspect of his personality. Guang-Hong greatly enjoys using SNS and looks up to Viktor Nikiforov. Plot Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program He is first seen winning bronze at the Skate America competition along with Leo and Otabek. In China, Leo asks him to go meet with Phichit to eat hot pot. He refuses at first, stating that he does not really like hot pot but when Leo mentions Viktor, he quickly agreed, though he's mildly terrified at the sight of drunk Viktor stripping in the end. During competition day, Guang-Hong fawns over Christophe and Viktor with Leo and Phitchit. At the competition day, he went second among the named characters for the short program and performed with "La Parfum de Fleurs" for his background music. He took the 6th place in the overall result for the short program. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Program He went first in the free program with "The Inferno" from Shanghai Blade as his chosen background music, and "bonds and violence" for the theme. His coach tells him to become China's hero, but he wonders how he will do that when his program features him as an assain. During his program, he envisions himself as the protagonist of the story. He is infiltrating an enemy organization. When things start to turn bad, he runs into an unexpected ally, Leo de la Iglesia. In the end, he defeats his enemies and saves Leo. He lands almost all of his jumps in the program cleanly, but missed a land and did an overturn. Despite this, he enthralled the audience and allowed them to feel the climax of his program. In the end, he got the 5th place with the total score 248.69 points. He was upset and frustrated at his score, and promised to stop using SNS too much and practice more. Skills Jumping ability He was able to land a quad toe loop for the first time in his short program at the Cup of China, despite it being only recently added to his roster of jumps. Relationships Phichit Chulanont Guang-Hong and Phichit are good friends, and he admires Phichit and his skating. Phichit is the reason he takes up using SNS to connect with fans and to post lots of selfies. Leo de la Iglesia Guang-Hong and Leo good friends who both love SNS. They both competed at Skate America and the Cup of China. Guang-Hong's free program depicted him as an assassin and Leo as an ally, with him eventually taking a bullet for Leo, and at the end of the his routine, laying dead on the ice. Programs Short - La Parfum de Fleurs Free - The Inferno The Inferno is is the theme song of Shanghai Blade, a fictional movie in Yuri on Ice universe. Quotes * "My Grand Prix Series will end here, but the Four Continents and Worlds is still waiting for me. I'll raise the technical difficulties of my programs and claw my way to the podium! I'm not the kind of man who would die in a ditch here!" (His monologue during his free skate) Trivia * According to SNS (Social Networking Sites) he's one of the Three Most Adorable Figure Skaters in Asia. * His dream is to be a Hollywood celebrity. * When he goes to Canada to train over the summer, he ends up buying Western clothes in bulk. * His Instagram is +guanghongji+ * His short program in Cup of China has the shortest screen time, only noted for his quad toe loop. * He is one of the youngest figure skaters on the grand prix circuit. * He is the same age as Kenjiro Minami * Ji (季) is his last name, and Guang-Hong (光虹) is his first name. * '''Nomenclature: ** Ji (季) - Season ** Guang-Hong (光虹) - Light-Rainbow Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Supporting Characters Category:China Category:Men's Skaters